New Girl
by PolarSquirrel
Summary: This one is kind of a spoby story, where Spencer and Ali were best friends but when Ali died Spencer moved to rosewood and met Toby and Hanna and Emily and Aria and Noel and Caleb and Maya and more. Also Ezra is non-existent and Aria is dating Noel and Maya is actually dating Paige. Ali is nice P.S
1. New to Town

Spencer knew it would be difficult, moving to a new town and all, but she needed to get away from Ali's memory. There was just too much of Ali in this town. Spencer and Alison were the best of friends. They did everything together, until she went missing that was. Spencer always thought that Ali would strut in and take back her rightful place on her throne. But she never did. Then one day construction workers were tearing down the gazebo in Ali's backyard and they found her body. Once her killer was caught and town went back to normal,(As normal as Philadelphia can be), Spencer decided to leave. She just needed to get away. So a couple of months ago her parents started slowly moving their stuff over to a new house they bought.

"You have all of your remaining clothes?" Spencer's mom asked shattering her thoughts.

"Uhhh...Yeah, its just so weird to leave this place." Spencer replied. Spencer remembered all of the sleepovers Ali and her had had in her room.

"_Haven't you ever just wanted to runaway? Leave it all? Start a new life and forget this one?" Ali asked_

"_Uhhh, Have you met Melissa my parents?" Spencer asked incredulously. "Maybe I'll get a dumb sister! Ohh and dumb parents!" Spencer was elated now._

"_If I went to Paris I would want to be an only child. I would want a best friend, that is why you would come Spence, and a butler who actually got my mom pregnant. Ahhhh, life would be good." Ali sighed as she lay back on the bed._

"_Oh I can get an Italian chef who makes-" Spencer started giggling but Ali cut her off._

"_Sweet Love!"Ali blurted out and then busted out laughing._

"_EWWW!" Spencer shouted before throwing a pillow at Ali._

"Are you okay?" Her mom asked, bringing her back to reality.

Spencer nodded biting back tears, "Lets go."

On the car ride to Rosewood her mom kept throwing worried glances her way. Spencer watched the houses and buildings pass listening to her music. Soon she saw big houses and fancy restaurants. She knew she was in rosewood. She saw teens walking eating frozen yogurt, kids playing little games in the road. No one noticed there was a car, no one cared. When they pulled into the driveway to her new house Spencer's jaw dropped.

"It's beautiful..." Spencer breathed. It was big and white, with that oldies look to make it look like its from the 1940's...

"_If you could travel in time to any time period where would you go?" Ali asked._

"_1940's, you know I was born in the wrong era!" Spencer replied laughing._

Spencer shook off the memory, she was at a new house, in a new town and all she could think about was Ali? Spencer shook her head and walked forward. But she stopped when she heard an overly cocky voice.

"Welcome to the neighborhood Hastings." The voice said

As Spencer turned around he whistled, she was aware of her good looks, but that?

"And you are?" She asked.

"Khan. Noel Khan." He smirked. "Now I was wondering why everyone was all psyched about the new girl, Spencer Hastings, but now I see. Your hot." he said with a grin.

Spencer felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Really? She asked. Ali had always said she was, but Spencer just countered saying that she was the hot one. Spencer never thought people thought that.

"Oh yeah! People will be lining up at your door waiting for a shot at Spencer Hastings." He said with a huge grin.

"Well I have a date with Aria, so I gotta run, Byeee!" He yelled as he ran away.

Spencer smiled to herself. That was uh...interesting. She walked into the house. Even better than the outside, she thought. She went into the kitchen and took a piece of cold pizza out and took a bite. She didn't have any unpacking to do so she could lounge around. Spencer threw herself on the couch and turned on the T.V.

**Breaking news: News in the Alison DiLaurentis murder case! Garret Reynolds NOT Killer, he was recently let out of prison.**

Spencer quickly turned off the T.V. She wasn't hungry anymore so she threw her pizza out and went to go for a walk. She walked out of the door and inhaled. She walked to the end of the driveway. She was about to open the gate when Noel walked up holding hands with who Spencer presumed was Aria.

"Hastings! Fancy meeting you here!"Noel Joked.

"Hey, I'm Aria, and your Spencer?"Aria asked.

"In the flesh!" Spencer joked exhaling and laughing.

"I thought you guys were on a date" Spencer said.

"We are." Aria smiled. "What were you doing? You looked pale before"

"Oh something just shook me on the news.." Spencer replied.

"Oh, well would you like to join us?"Aria asked.

"Oh! No I couldn't possibly intrude!" Spencer replied.

"You sure?" She asked again.

"Positive" Spencer replied smiling.

"Okay bye!"Aria called as she walked away.

"Bye!" Noel also called.

Spencer waved. She walked out of her property and thought about the news show. Who could have killed Ali? She kept walking and walking until she ran into a boy with piercing blue eyes.

"Uhh, sorry.." Spencer said timidly.

"Its okay, I love having beautiful girls throw themselves at me!" He smiled.

Spencer again felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "You don't mean that, there are probably a lot of girls much more pretty than me throwing themselves at you. I mean look at you! Your hot!" Spencer said. Then realizing what she said her cheeks turned even brighter as she covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" Spencer said and turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" He called out. Spencer turned around.

"Yeah" Spencer said, her face firetruck red.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"You don't know?" spencer asked

"No." He replied

"Spencer." She said with a smile. "Yours?"

"Toby." He said.


	2. Okay? I don't think so

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Wait!" He called out. Spencer turned around.

"Yeah" Spencer said, her face firetruck red.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"You don't know?" Spencer asked

"No." He replied

"Spencer." She said with a smile. "Yours?"

"Toby." He said.

Spencer took a deep breath as she stared into the mirror. She wondered about her new school. She ran her hand down her skirt, the uniforms are the same as in Philly yet they felt different. Spencer put her hair in a pony tail as she sat on the bed. She sighed and took out her phone. 2 Missed calls. Holden. Holden was her guy best friend from Philly. Spencer decided she would call him later. Today was about a new town, new friends, a new school, and a new her. Hopefully.

She had always imagined a word where best friends don't die, and killers didn't roam free. But Spencer knew that that would never be possible. She knew that someday Ali's killer would be caught and Ali put to rest, but for now, well Spencer didn't have a clue.

_**DING DOOONG!**_

Oh joy, the door. She thought sarcastically. Spencer got up and walked towards the stairs but stopped when she got a glimpse of who was at the door, Aria and Noel. Spencer looked in the mirror and soothed her skirt. As she descended down the stairs she couldn't help but smile, then cringed. Ali used to stop by in the morning, just like this.Or kind of differently, most of the time she came at the crack of dawn. _Shake it off Spence. Don't think about this now._

"_I brought cookies!" Ali shouted from outside._

"_Oh god, Ali! It's 5 in the morning!" Spencer groaned opening the door. "What kind of cookies?" She asked eagerly._

"_Oatmeal!" Ali said in a whisper. Spencer grabbed the cookies from her hands and pulled one out and started gnawing on it._

"_Mmmm!" Spencer moaned. Ali giggled. _

"_Leave it to Spencer Hastings to get overjoyed about cookies!" Ali said in-between giggles._

The doorbell ringing again brought Spencer back to reality. Spencer jerked her head up, sad that her memory wasn't reality. When Spencer got to the door she could see Arias face, filled with an expression that looked impatient, scrunched up from waiting.

"Hellooooo" Spencer called from the inside. "Who issssss it?" Spencer asked jokingly.

"You know it's me! Aria? Come on, open up the door! I have been waiting here fro 20 minutes and my buns are freeeeeeeeezing!" Aria snapped.

"Hello to you too." Spencer said with a smile as she opened the door. Aria pushed paste her and sat by the fire.

"Ahhhh" Aria sighed.

"She's not usually like this." Noel said uncertainly. Spencer just laughed.

"Hungry?" She asked. Aria eagerly nodded. That made Spencer crack up. " I have pancakes, or, Chocolate cake!" Spencer called on her way to the kitchen.

"Cake?"Aria asked hopefully.

"You betcha!" Spencer sung out. Aria walked into the kitchen.

"Nice.." Aria breathed. " Soo, uh, Noel and I would like you to meet some people..." Aria said her eyes hopeful.

"Should I be scared?" Spencer asked uncertainly.

"No!" Aria laughed. "Just people, Maya, Hanna, Emily, Caleb, Jenna, Paige, and Toby" Spencer's eyes lit up when she said Toby. Aria raised her eyebrows. "Have you met Toby?" Aria asked. Spencer blushed.

"Uhh"

"You have! You like him!" Aria shouted. Spencer playfully punched her. Noel walked in grinning.

"I'm flattered, but I'm dating Aria." Noel joked. "But hey... She has a girls day on Fridays." Noel winked. Spencer laughed as Aria punched him.

"No! She likes Toby!" Aria shouted. Spencer blushed when Noel rose his eyebrows. Spencer looked around and blinked.

"Guys! We are going to be late!" Spencer ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"My cake!" Aria called. Spencer came back down with her bag.

"Take it to go!" Spencer shouted her arms flying everywhere.

When they arrived at school Aria led them to a table where a bunch of kids sat talking loudly.

"Uh guys?" Aria tried. "GUYS!" She shouted. A boy with blue eyes looked up immediately. Then a girl with short blonde hair, Then a boy with longish brown hair. Soon they were all looking up. "Thanks, uh guys, I would like yo to meet Spencer." Aria said gesturing to Spencer. "Not you Toby!" Aria winked. Spencer blushed as Toby smiled.

"I am really good at guessing names!" Spencer said with a smirk. " Hanna." She pointed at the blonde. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh! How did you know!" She exclaimed.

"Caleb?" She pointed at the brown haired boy. He smiled. "Maya, Paige... Jenna! Emily!" She called out and pointed and everyone was surprised. Spencer took a bow.

"How do you do that?" Hanna asked.

"In time my grass hopper." Spencer said with a smirk, yet wincing at the same time.

"_How do you do that?" Spencer had asked after Ali had perfectly Named every character before reading the book._

"_In time my grasshopper." She had said._

"Spencer? Spencer!" Aria broke her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" Spencer said still a little in the memory.

"Uh, you left us for a minute." Aria said concerned. Spencer blushed and found a seat. Next to Toby. Someone turned the news on in the class.

"**Garret Reynolds: Killer or Victim? New breaks in the DiLaurentis case, Garret killed, leaving us wondering... Who killed Alison? After dry lead after dead ends, Will we ever know who killed the young blonde. Former best friend, Spencer Hastings, is unavailable for comment. Alison's parents are also unreachable."** The news anchor had said. Spencer felt the color drain from her face.

"Uhhh, I have to, I, I have to use the bathroom." Spencer said clumsily getting up dropping her bag to the floor. She started to walk away when Toby called out:

" Spencer? Are you okay?"

Spencer turned and shook her head.

"No, I'm not..." Spencer said her voice clouded with the oncoming tears.


	3. Who is that?

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"**Garret Reynolds: Killer or Victim? New breaks in the DiLaurentis case, Garret killed, leaving us wondering... Who killed Alison? After dry lead after dead ends, Will we ever know who killed the young blonde. Former best friend, Spencer Hastings, is unavailable for comment. Alison's parents are also unreachable."**

" Spencer? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not..." Spencer said her voice clouded with the oncoming tears.

Spencer sunk down to the floor in the bathroom put her head in her knees. Who could hurt Ali? She was sweet and kind and... and... Her Best Friend! Spencer saw the tears running down her face from the mirror. She was a mess. She got up and stared into the mirror. Who was she? Spencer didn't see herself, just a face. A face with puffy eyes. Spencer grabbed a towel and started wiping her face.

"Spencer?" She heard Aria call from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Spencer called. She didn't want to be seen.

"I'm coming in." Aria said as she opened the door. "Hey, so, Alison DiLaurentis huh?"

"Yeah, we were joined at the hips." Spencer said trying to smile, but she couldn't. She was too tired to smile. Spencer sunk back onto the floor. "I thought it was over when they arrested Ian. But then Garret. And who's next? The wrong killer! As much as I love Philly they will never solve the murder." Spencer sighed. "God knows they will probably arrest me next!" Spencer said forcing a chuckle.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Aria soothed. "But you have us now. We will help you. We will guide you away from the news! I'll even break my T.V.!" Spencer laughed. Not forced, not strained, just a laugh. "Now" Aria continued. "Your face. It's a mess. I'll fix it because every one is out there waiting. Toby too. You want to look your best." Aria said with a wink.

When Spencer walked out she saw everyone outside cheering. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she took a bow. She glanced at a clock and took a double take.

"CLASS STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!" She shouted starting to run, but Toby grabbed her arm. Hanna and Aria awed, and Caleb tried to high five Hanna but she just rolled her eyes. "What?" Spencer asked irritated.

"Class is that way. Mr. Gamble, right? I think we have him together." He said, melting Spencer with his eyes. Spencer tried to answer but all that came out was:

"Hubba Hubba" So low that only Toby could hear. Her face instantly reddened "Uhhhhhhh, I meant yes. Affirmative. Ten Four!" And she ran off. In the right direction this time.

"I'm so, so, so sorry I'm late! I just got so lost, it's my first day and I just mo-" Spencer started mumbling, but the teacher cut her off.

"It's okay, the late bell hasn't even rung yet. Spencer right?" He said coolly. She nodded. "Sorry for your loss." Spencer just looked down and scurried to her seat. Right next to Toby.

"Uh, Hey..." She said looking over at him.

"Hey." He said. Staring at her. With those eyes. Oh those eyes! "Uh, Spencer... Are you okay?" Toby asked, concerned. Spencer realized she must have been drooling.

"Oh! Uh, yeah?" She replied. She felt like her face was on fire. "So, whats it like having such nice abs?" She asked, instantly regretting it. She started pinching her self and punching her leg when he answered.

"Actually, you're not the first person to ask." He looked so amused, "It's nice I get lots of attention at the gym, and I get to have hot girls drool over me." He said with a smirk.

"Oh that's nice, like who?" She asked, wondering what that feeling in the pit of her stomach was. He was about to answer when class started.

When class ended and everyone was leaving Spencer snuck a peek at Toby. Who was he talking to? Why did she feel this way. Spencer rushed out of the door to her next class, as she was leaving she saw out of the corner of her eye Toby trying to catch up to her. Or was that her imagination? She felt someone grab her arm. She whipped around. Toby. And Clingy. A petite blonde girl was hanging on his arm, and he was wearing her like an accessory. Why did she feel this way?

"Hey..." She said. A pang of bitterness in her voice.

"Hey, Spence. Is it okay if I call you that?" He asked. Spencer couldn't hear she was too busy drowning in his eyes. "Anyway this is Amber, my Girlfriend." Spencer's heart stopped. Girlfriend? She whispered something in his ear and sauntered away.

"So... dating, huh?" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Yeah I've been meaning to break up with her. I think I like someone else." He said.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"We should get to class..." He said with a smile, and started walking away. Spencer just stood there in awe, her cheeks burning.


	4. Falling Mayonnaise

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Hey, Spence. Is it okay if I call you that?" He asked. Spencer couldn't hear she was too busy drowning in his eyes. "Anyway this is Amber, my Girlfriend." Spencer's heart stopped. Girlfriend? She whispered something in his ear and sauntered away.

"So... dating, huh?" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Yeah I've been meaning to break up with her. I think I like someone else." He said.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"We should get to class..." He said with a smile, and started walking away. Spencer just stood there in awe, her cheeks burning.

Spencer had a first in class today. She couldn't concentrate! She just kept looking a Toby. And once in a while he looked at her. And she got lost in his eyes. She could just imagine swimming in them. They look like the springs her and Ali swam in a couple of summers ago.

"_Come in, you fool!" Ali shouted from inside the water._

"_No! It's cold!" Spencer shouted dipping her toe in and shivering._

"_You'll get used to it" Ali said with a smile._

"_No I won't." Spencer said her stubborn self._

"_You will"Ali said demandingly._

"_No I wo-" Spencer started but got cut off when Ali pulled her in. "Ahhhhh! Ali! Oh my, my oh..." Spencer couldn't continue over the shivers and her teeth chattering. _

That was one of her favorite memories, granted she got pneumonia, it was still great. And it's weird that she still shivers at the memory.

"Spencer? Spencer!" Her teacher called snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" Spencer replied.

"Are you alright?" Her teacher asked. Spencer didn't realize it before, but now she did. She was on the ground, and she felt arms around her waist holding her up. She looked around, then up, only to see Toby.

"Oh, uh yeah!" She said rushing to her feet. Toby's hand lingering on her waist a moment too long.

"Good. Good." Her teacher mumbled. "Toby take her to the nurse. And make sure she is okay!" Her teacher ordered. Toby guided her out of the room. As soon as they got a safe distance away Spencer stopped walking.

"Why would you do that?" Spencer asked irritated.

"What?" Toby asked, looking innocent. His eyes were wide and non-blinking. Spencer started into his eyes. SNAP PUT OF IT SPENCE! She instructed her self.

"Me waking up to you holding me!" Spencer replied her voice rising.

Toby's smile faltered "You didn't like it?" He asked.

"Of course I did, but, it was, it was, Wrong!"Spencer shouted. She didn't know why she was mad but she was. She knew now she liked Toby, and it seemed like he liked her. But what about that? He can't act like he likes her and date some barbie doll. Toby took a step forward, his normal smile back.

"You liked it." Was all he said before he took another step closer. "Do you like me?" He asked taking another step towards her.

"Uh, yeah..." She said quietly taking her own step forward. Soon they were inches away from each other, "Do you like me?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes." He breathed. He was leaning in to kiss her, when her phone rang. Spencer pulled back and looked at her phone. Aria sent her a text. She heard Toby sigh as she opened it. **Hanging out today after school. Would you like to come? Toby will be there. ;) Just need some snacks :) please?.** She wondered what Aria would say if she had seen that. **Sure, text me your address later :).** Spencer replied. Spencer looked at Toby his eyes looking at hers. Spencer couldn't help but get lost in them. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and then paused when she saw his face. It looked, happier, his eyes shone bright, causing Spencer to fall a little harder.

"Race you to the nurse!" She called out running. She heard Toby laugh then his foot steps falling in to rhythm with hers.

.

.

.

.

.

"We have to get snacks," Spencer said as she stared into Toby's eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I just have to do something." He said distractedly.

Spencer and Toby were walking out of school on their way to Aria's. Spencer saw what Toby's gaze was trained on. Barbie. Spencer's heart sunk as she saw him walk over to her. He grabbed her shoulders, and at first her gaze was loving, but then her face was contorted in rage. She was shouting things and trying to run towards Spencer. Spencer backed up and closed her eyes. Soon (Spencer couldn't tell how long) she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lets go." She heard Toby say. Spencer opened her eyes, only to be led to Toby's car.

"I have my own car." Spencer said.

"Just take mine." He said. Spencer looked back at her own car and shrugged getting in. When they started driving, Spencer couldn't help but wonder what Toby had said. "So, uh, what happened?" Spencer tried to ask nonchalant. But failed.

"I broke up wither her." He said, drumming the steering wheel.

"Oh."Spencer said.

"Yeah. It wasn't working. She said she knew it was because of you, she saw us in the hallway, she didn't take it well. He said.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. I took advantage of you, I wanted to break up with her and you were my ticket." Spencer's heart sunk. "Ever since I first saw you, I thought, Damn. There was something about you and I knew, I wanted to know more." He said leaning closer causing Spencer's heart to flutter. Spencer looked and saw they were parked in the store. She leaned in a little.

"When I saw you I thought. He has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. I couldn't help but think about you." Spencer breathed. And leaned closer. Toby's eyes were searching her face.

"I really can't help but kiss you." he said, leaning in. But Spencer smiled and jumped out.

"If you can catch me!" She shouted over her shoulder running in the store. She turned to see Toby groan and get out of the car and follow her into the store. When he got close enough Spencer ran into the condiment isle. Spencer was tiny so she squeezed into an empty space. She saw Toby walk in and look for her. Once he started to leave she tried to jump out, but got her foot caught and fell on her face. Toby turned around in surprise and started laughing Spencer gave him a sour look as she got up, ignoring the pain in her wrist.

"What was that?" He asked cracking up. Spencer got up and poked him.

"I planned that." She laughed.

"Oh really? Guess what I planned..." He said and leaned down and finally kissed her. She pulled him against the wall and put her hand on his cheek. A loud noise startled them. Spencer looked down to see mayonnaise on the floor. Spencer laughed as she picked it up.

"We should probably get the snacks" She said coyly.


	5. The Officalness

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Oh really? Guess what I planned..." He said and leaned down and finally kissed her. She pulled him against the wall and put her hand on his cheek. A loud noise startled them. Spencer looked down to see mayonnaise on the floor. Spencer laughed as she picked it up.

"We should probably get the snacks" She said coyly.

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

"Cake, Ice cream, chocolate bars, 7 bags of chips, and 13 soda's? I'll get you a coupon for Weight Watchers." The cashier rudely remarked.

"I am a size 0,thank you very much, and is it part of your job to make rude remarks about my purchases?" Spencer scoffed. The cashier sunk her head down and just continued running every item through.

_** . . . .BEEP.**_

"Sooooo..." Toby said. Spencer looked at him. A sparkle in her eye gleamed at him.

"So." She said poking his shoulder.

"You think we bought enough?" Toby asked, sarcastically.

"I hope." Spencer said, not noticing his sarcasm.

"You will." He said poking her side, causing her to giggle. "What?" He asked.

"That's my tickle spot!" Spencer said in-between laughs.

"Oh, really?" Toby asked, and started tickling her. Spencer doubled over in laughter, grabbing Toby's hands. He stopped tickling her and put his hand on her cheek. She looked up and her doughy brown eyes bore into his. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Kids!" The cashier screamed causing them to break apart. "Keep it PG!"

"Sorry." Spencer mumbled her head hung low. The rest of the time until they paid was awkward. The cashier kept giving them dirty looks and shaking her head. When they were done Spencer and Toby ran out as fast as they could and only stopped when they got outside.

"Oh shit." Toby said. It was pouring rain very heavily.

"Shhhhhhhh." Spencer said and grabbed Toby's hand.

"Wha-" Toby started, but stopped when Spencer tugged him out into the rain. When they got to the car they put their bags in and laughed. Toby got in and waited for Spencer, but she didn't go in.

"_Oh, shit, Ali! It's raining!" Spencer shouted from under the awning._

"_Aw, man! I can't get wet I'll melt!" Ali replied. Spencer laughed and grabbed Ali's hand._

"_Running through the rain is on our list!" Spencer called over the rain. Ali's smile grew wider as she squeezed Spencer's hand._

"_Lets do it." She said and started running. They ran to the car and got in laughing._

"Spence?" A concerned Toby asked.

"Uh, yeah?" She answered.

"Are you getting in?" He asked.

"Oh yeah.." She said getting in.

" What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." Spencer replied, not wanting to bring his mood down. He looked so happy before.

"Yes you were thinking about something, and I'm not moving this car until you tell me." He said stubbornly. Spencer rolled her eyes, realizing how much they were alike she looked at him.

"Ali." She said in a barely audible whisper. Toby looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay." He said soothingly. Spencer looked at him her eyes watered. She shook her head in disbelief. "What?"

"I just, I just can't believe how much I like you." She said and then leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away and stared at him. Deciding if she should lean in again when her phone buzzed.

"**Where are u?**" It was Aria, for the umpteenth time.

"**IN THE CAR!**" Spencer replied.

"Uh, we should go.." Spencer said, staring at Toby's lips.

"Uh, yeah.." He said. Spencer smiled and decided. She leaned in and kissed him once more, before telling him to drive. On the way there Spencer drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Toby tapped his foot to the beat of the song. Spencer broke the kind of silence.

"Are we a couple now?" Spencer asked. It had been eating her this whole time.

"Do you want to be?" He asked.

"I don't know," Spencer said playing with a thread on her jeans. "It would be nice." She whispered.

"Then we are." Toby said as he pulled into Aria's house. Spencer smiled. Toby got out and opened Spencer's door. "My Girlfriend." He said.

"Thank you, Boyfriend."Spencer said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. The spot where she kissed him turned a bright red. Spencer smiled, she was happy. When they brought the bags into the house every one stood with opened mouths as they went through the list. After the "show" Aria pulled Spencer aside.

"So what happened?" She asked expectantly.

"We uh," Spencer whispered.

"What?" Aria demanded.

"We kissed. A lot." Spencer said quietly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!" Aria screamed on the top of her lungs.


	6. Cars cause Reconciles

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"What?" Aria demanded.

"We kissed. A lot." Spencer said quietly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!" Aria screamed on the top of her lungs.

Spencer's face reddened.

" So are you guys, like, dating now?" Aria asked.

"Uhhh, wel-" Spencer started, but got interrupted by Hanna.

"Whattttts going on?" She asked loudly. Spencer put her head in her hands.

"Spencer and To-" Aria started when Spencer slapped her arm once she saw Toby staring at her. "What?"

"Toby and I are dating." Spencer blurted. Hanna clapped, and Aria smiled with pride. Caleb wooted and Maya awed. Spencer didn't realize how loud she was until today. Toby walked over and put his arm around her waist.

"It's official!" He said with a smile before he bent down to kiss her. Everyone awed and clapped and had a blast.

Spencer looked up at Toby and smiled. She was happy. For now. Right now she could get lost in Toby. Forget her bitch sister at home. Forget the memories, (Bad ones). And forget about the murder case. For now. Toby smiled at her, most likely thinking the same thing. Spencer could see being happy here. Spencer walked away from every one and sat on the couch, thinking. Does she want to be free of her and Ali's bad memories? After all, don't they make you stronger?

"_You are a bitch!" Ali shouts_

"_Why did you just call me by your nickname?" Spencer sneered._

"_That's all right. I am going to move away from you. I've had enough of your games!" Ali shouted._

"_Games? Your the ones with the games." Spencer called out, holding up her wrist showing a bracelet with her name on it._

"_That was and accident." Ali spat._

"_And so was this." Spencer shouted, throwing her bracelet off. "I should have listened to them." Spencer said._

"_Who?" Ali asked, "A?" _

"_Yeah, they told me some nasty truths about you." Spencer replied._

"_They sent me stuff about you too! I was doubtful you slept with your dog, and killed your baby sister." Ali said awkwardly._

"_That's what they said about you!" Spencer's eyes lit up. Ali bent down and picked up Spencer's bracelet._

"_Besties?"_

"_Besties." Spencer replied, hugging Alison._

"Spence? You okay?" Toby asked.

"Uh, yeah." Spencer said with a smile. Toby sat down next to her and held her hand.

"It just hurts sometimes. Everyone leaving me." Spencer said, her eyes glistening with tears. "You won't leave me right?" She asked

**Toby time!**

Truth was, Toby wasn't so sure about this. Every relationship he ever had fell apart. He didn't want to lose Spencer. She was amazing and deserved someone who could keep her together not let her fall apart. But for now he would have to push those thoughts away. He almost felt, felt like he was, he was, he thought he was in love with her. And that would be horrible.

"Uh, I'm thirsty." He said and took Spencer's hand. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah." Spencer said. Toby led her to the millions of food she bought.

"I don't know if I can do this." He said. Oh, no. The thoughts are back.

"Oh. That's alright." Spencer said. What? She didn't want to fight for me? "We can pick up sprite? What do you like?" She continued. Thank god.

"Uh, no, this." He said moving his finger between them. "You and me." Spencer's face crumpled.

"Why?" She whispered.

" No I like you a lot, but I hurt people. And I don't want you to get hurt." He said. Tears were falling down Spencer's face.

"I deal with pain very well. You should know that! I-I-I " She couldn't finish.

"Spence..."

"No! No, no, no, I can deal with hurt, and pain, and Love!" She shouted. As she turned to leave she said one word, "Loved."

**Spencer drama!**

Spencer ran out of the door fumbling with her phone texting Aria she was leaving. The tears were fogging her vision. Damn, why did Toby do this? He couldn't let her be happy? It was only then did Spencer realize she didn't have a way to get home. Or even know where her house was. Spencer just crumpled into a heap in the drive way. Spencer didn't care what happened, she wanted Toby, but Toby didn't want her.

**Toby Almost Cries**

"Spencer!" He calls. God, he was so dumb! How could her do this? He knew now what he wanted. He knew what he wanted more than anything in the world. He knew who he loved.

Spencer.

**Almost Dead Spencer.**

Spencer was walking down the street now. She knew she wasn't drunk, but she felt drunk. She was stumbling down the road delirious was going around the street over and over, not bothering to try and find her way home. She saw Aria's door open and a tall person steps out.

"Spencer!" She hears that boy ( She can tell it's a boy) shout. She feels like she knows him, but can't put her finger on who. He starts sprinting towards her. For some reason she couldn't remember much. She stumbled in the road until she saw lights coming towards her, a car. A car was barreling towards her, she opened her mouth to scream when the boy pulled her out of the road. He was on top of her now. She looked at his face, and her memory came back. The boy- wait- Toby wiped a tear of her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

Spencer pushed him off and stood up.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! People told me I like to mess things up before they become great!" He pleaded for her forgiveness.

"I wish you let that car hit me." Spencer sneered. She started to saunter away but stopped. Her and Ali were in a fight before she went missing. She never got to make it right. What if she never saw Toby again. He was pleading for her love. Maybe she was overreacting, Or maybe she wasn't. "Why sho-should I?" Spencer asked, "Forgive you. Love you."

"I, I, I don't know! I **love** you! I want to be with you! I never meant to hurt you! I was just afraid I found something that would give me joy, that made me happy, and I got scared." Toby's eyes were glistening. Spencer's heart melted. She walked over to him and grabbed his face.

"I love you too." She said before kissing him.


	7. This Is For Tobyequalshottness :)

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Why sho-should I?" Spencer asked, "Forgive you. Love you."

"I, I, I don't know! I **love** you! I want to be with you! I never meant to hurt you! I was just afraid I found something that would give me joy, that made me happy, and I got scared." Toby's eyes were glistening. Spencer's heart melted. She walked over to him and grabbed his face.

"I love you too." She said before kissing him.

Spencer woke up on an unfamiliar bed. She rolled over and saw an unfamiliar head in the bed. The memories from last night flowed back to her. Oh, yeah. She smiled. That happened. Toby rolled over and kissed her nose.

"Morning sleepy." He said, a lazy smile on his face.

"Morning." She said. She sighed. A happy sigh. "What do you remember from last night?" Spencer asked.

"Love." He replied. Spencer leaned over and kissed him. Spencer loved Toby. She knew that. He knew that. But would every one else? "There is a surprise I have for you." He said and evil smile on his face.

"What?" Spencer whispered.

"The tickle monster!" He shouted tickling her. Spencer cracked up laughing.

By mid afternoon, they were still in bed.

"It's Sunday, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, a sad smile playing on his lips. Spencer leaned over and kissed him.

"I should go." She said.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"I have to see Aria." Spencer sadly smiled. She hated lying. She wasn't going to see Aria. She was going to Ali's grave, in Philly. If she told him, he would want to go. She loved him, but she needed to speak to Ali, alone. "Bye." She said as she finished getting dressed.

"Byeee" He called as she was leaving.

Spencer closed the door and stood there for a while. She didn't realize what had happened until this moment. She just lost her virginity. To Toby. Whom she loved. A lot. Spencer got into the car and laughed a dry laugh as she drove to the gas station. Ali. She thought. She bought red roses, Ali's favorite. Spencer felt a tear roll down her cheek. She got into her car and started driving. But the funny thing was, once she got to the Philly cemetery, she didn't want to stop. She wanted to keep driving. Forget about Ali, Ian, Garret, and everything. But Spencer got out and walked towards her grave. When she got there she saw Ali's picture. Bright and shimmery. Just like Ali.

"Ali?" Spencer said weakly. "I think about of you a lot." She whispers. "Everything reminds me of you. I-I want you back. You were the best friend I could ever have. You left me with an empty hole, and I need you to full it. Ali," Spencer tried to stop crying, but the tears kept coming. And coming. "They haven't found who did this to you yet. But they will. Today is the anniversary of your death." Spencer tried to laugh. She couldn't. "They're saying it like it's a good thing, Ali, I need you." Spencer's face and shirt were soaked, but Spencer didn't care. She put the roses down, and left to her car. Once she got there she just sat in the car. Tears fogging her vision. Spencer started driving back to Rosewood, but stopped at an antique shop. Her and Ali's favorite. Spencer shook her head and kept driving, once she got to the Rosewood entrance she could finally relax. Her phone buzzed. Toby.

**Your not with Aria?**

Shit, uh, **Had to go do something last minute.**

**Oh.**

**Yeah.**

Why was Toby acting so weird? Spencer got to her driveway and stopped. She looked in the mirror, Her eyes were red and puffy and her makeup was EVERYWHERE! Uhhh, Spencer got out of the car walk towards her door, but stopped when she heard voices inside. Whats going on? Spencer walked in and to her dismay, Aria, Toby, Caleb, Maya, Emily, Paige, and Jenna were in my living room.

"SURP-" They all started but stopped when they saw her face. Aria rushed to her side.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, I have to" Spencer said trying to go upstairs, but Aria stopped her.

"Why were you crying?" She asks her voice rising.

"Nothing." Spencer replied. Then Toby walked up to her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing!"Spencer shouted "Nothing is wrong! Or Everything is wrong!" Spencer shouted and pushed her way upstairs. Toby and Aria followed her up. Spencer rushed into the bathroom and started rinsing her face, and splashing it.

"Spencer," Toby grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around. "Whats wrong?" He asked. Spencer looked around. Where did Aria go? "Spencer."

"I-I-I I saw Ali's grave, that's all."Spencer said her head low. Fresh tears flooding her face. Toby pulled her into him and they just stood there hugging. And then Spencer realized, the hole that Ali left wasn't empty, Toby was slowly filling it. She leaned up and kissed him once before she turned to wash her face. As she was scrubbing, she imagined washing off all the bad things. When she was done she turned to look at Toby. "Why was everyone here to surprise me?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." He said and grabbed her hand. They walked down the stairs together.

:)

:)

:P

:)  
;)

2 weeks later.

Spencer woke up nauseous and ran to the toilet. As she hung her head over the toilet her stomach lurched and she threw up. Oh, god. Spencer wiped her mouth She sunk to the floor and felt her stomach gurgle so she hung her head over again.

Spencer was going through her cabinet looking for Advil, when she saw a box of tampons. Spencer dropped it. She pulled out her phone, and called Aria.

"Hello?" Aria asked. "It's late."

"I need you." Spencer said behind the tears coating her throat.

"Yeah?" Aria sounded concerned. "Anything."

Aria bound through the door a white paper bad In hand.

"Spence!" She called. Spencer walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Spencer grabbed the bag and looked inside. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Spencer sighed. Spencer took out a pregnancy test and retreated to the bathroom. About 10 minutes later she walked out her shoulders slumped, tears coating her face.

"Oh! I have another one, just to be sure!" Aria called. Spencer grabbed it and trotted to the bathroom. This time 5 minutes later Spencer opened the door and looked at the rectangular stick. She handed it to Aria and flopped on the couch. Aria looked down and gasped.

Positive.


	8. (Don't know what to call this)

**PREVIOUSLY-**

Spencer took out a pregnancy test . This time 5 minutes later Spencer opened the door and looked at the rectangular stick. She handed it to Aria and flopped on the couch. Aria looked down and gasped.

Positive.

Spencer paced up and down her room, Aria sitting on her bed biting her lip.

"What am I going to do?" Spencer wailed.

"I don't know!" Aria shouted. Spencer heavily sighed. This is not good. "Are you going to..." Aria started, but Spencer knew what she was going to ask.

"NO!" She snapped. Aria flinched a little, but she knew it was just a touchy topic. Spencer started pacing some more, but eventually started hitting the wall. "The walls are closing in!" She shouted, pounding hard on the wall until her knuckles started bleeding.

"Oh okay, now... I think you need some fresh air." Aria said helping Spencer up. Spencer sniffled. Aria took her to the bathroom and wrapped her hands, then took her outside. Aria kicked a stone. "Are you going to tell Toby?" Aria asked. Spencer nodded biting back tears. But it didn't work, the tears fell heavily anyway. Toby. How was he going to react? Spencer pushed the bad thoughts away. Aria put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There, there." She whispered.

"Whats wrong?" Toby asked lightly bounding up the stairs. Spencer stared at him. He was so full of life. Was Spencer ready to take that away? Drag him into parent hood? No. No she wasn't. But would she? Yes. She had to.

"I think she needs to tell you that." Aria said getting up. "If you need me, just call, I'll stay out here." Aria said. Spencer nodded. She led Toby inside.

"What?" Toby asked.

"I-I-I'm" Spencer started, but fell into sobs before she could finish. Toby put his hand on hers.

"Spence? Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I'm P-P-Pregnant.."Spencer choked out. Toby's eyes melted, and he flinched a little, but kept his hands on hers. That was a good sign right?

"And I'm..." He asked, or started to. Spencer nodded.

"I get if you want to leave, you can. It's okay. If you're not ready, this is your chance." She said, tears flowing heavily. Toby looked as if he was considering it, but her shook his head firmly.

"No. I am going to stay. I love you." He said. "And you too." He said kissing her belly. Spencer giggled. "What?" He asked.

"That's my tickle spot." Spencer said.

:)

:)

:)

Spencer walked into school and ducked into a table. Ever since she had told Aria, she didn't know what to say to her. What was she going to say? Hey can I have my pregnancy test back? Everyone would get a kick out of that. Hey, Spence , why did you need a pregnancy test? Oh, uh just you know, uh. Everyone knows how that would end. Horribly. Toby sat next to her and put a protective arm around her waist.

"Hey," He whispered. Spencer nodded in acknowledgment, not wanting to speak. "We have a french test today." Spencer's eyes bugged out of her head.

"We do!?" She exclaimed. Toby laughed and shook his head.

"No. I just wanted to hear your voice." He said. Spencer punched his arm, and joined in laughing. Aria walked over.

"Hey... Why aren't you sitting with us anymore?" Aria asked.

"Uh,"The laughter died on Spencer's lips

"I didn't tell."Aria said.

"No, no, I didn't think you did." Spencer reassured her. "I just need to think right now." Spencer said, protectively putting her hand on her stomach.

"Oh," Aria replied. "If you ever need me, you know how to reach me." Aria said giving a weak smile. Spencer held her hand up in a curt wave as Aria walked away. Spencer sighed. She leaned back so all of her hair hung in the air. Spencer wondered about the air, how does the air feel? How would it feel to be so light? To be invisible, and to have people walk right through you? Toby's voice shattered her thoughts.

"Hey Spence?" He asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "With this?" He asked, putting an arm around her stomach. She nodded, it was going to be difficult, but maybe that's what she needed. The rest of the day went by fast and Spencer wished she had time to think more before she and Toby were in her room, drawing up baby names.

"Abigail?" He asked.

"Alana?" Spencer asked at the same time. They both cracked up laughing.

"How about we name our baby later and hang now? God knows we won't get to after we share the news." Spencer said cuddling into Toby's arms. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I love that."


	9. Ready to Tell?

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"How about we name our baby later and hang now? God knows we won't get to after we share the news." Spencer said cuddling into Toby's arms. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I love that."

Spencer woke up when she heard her phone buzz. She had not realized she had fallen asleep in Toby's arms. She decided to ignore it. Spencer looked up at Toby. Then a wave of nausea overcame her. She scrambled up and shakily ran towards the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder and saw Toby's confused face. Spencer ran into the bathroom door and fell backwards. She jumped up and flung open the bathroom door. Spencer shuffled to the toilet and just sat crouched over it. Toby walked in.

"Spence?" Toby asked. Spencer puked. She grunted.

"I-" She started but got cut off by another vomiting session. Toby sat next to her and watched the bile pour from her mouth.

""

""  
""

""

""

""

Spencer flew onto her bed and sighed.

"I hate this." She groaned. Toby plopped down next to her.

"Only 8 months left." He said with a hopeful smile. Spencer laughed bitterly and got up and started throwing clothes around the room. "What are you doing?" He asked bewildered.

"I'm going to need new clothes. MATERNITY!" Spencer shouted as she started shoving clothes in the trash can. Toby jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Shhhhhh. Stop." He whispered. Spencer writhed and tried to escape, but Toby held her firmly. She eventually gave up and sank to the floor. Toby crouched next to her and held her wrists as Spencer cried silently. Toby looked at her and picked her up. He put her down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. "Good night." He whispered as Spencer's eyes fluttered shut.

""

""

""

""

""

""  
Spencer woke up and rolled over, half expecting to see Toby there. When he wasn't Spencer's heart sunk. Spencer rolled out of bed and walked into the hallway. She heard her mom and dad talking

"Haven't you noticed?" Her mom asked.

"What is there to notice/" Her dad replied.

"She's been acting strange lately. When I got home today, her room was a wreck and she was asleep." Her mom said warily.

"She lost her best friend. The killer is at large. Maybe it's depression. " Her father said. Spencer cautiously walked down the stairs.

"Hey Mom, Dad.." Spencer said. Spencer's mom looked up.

"How much-" She started to ask but Spencer cut her off.

"Enough." She whispered as she started for the door.

"Honey!? Wait! Her mom called as Spencer walked out of the door.

"I'm going to Toby's!" She called. Her mom tried to follow her, but Spencer had already left.

When Spencer got to Toby's house, she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. She lifted her hand, and then pulled it away. She walked down the driveway. When she got to the mailbox, she stopped. She walked back to the door. She put her hand up, but then pulled it away. Then we can say, she, uh... Lather Rinse Repeat.

Toby opened the door and smirked.

"I have been watching you for 20 minutes, and I couldn't stand it anymore." He said. Spencer stiffened. She turned around. She ended up just pacing at the end of the driveway for an hour.

"You caught me." She said unenthusiastically as she put her hands in the air. Toby walked down the drive way.  
"Why are you here?" He asks, taking her hand.

"I just had to get away. They've noticed. My dad thinks I'm depressed." Spencer said, not taking breaths. Toby pulled Spencer along beside him as he walked up his driveway.

"They'll get over it." He said.

"When are we going to tell them?" Spencer asked, stopping in her tracks. Toby turned around, unsure of how to answer..

"Whenever you want." He said as he kissed her nose. Spencer let go of his hand.

"I should go home." Spencer said and turned around. Spencer ran and ran, and heard Toby call her name. Once Spencer got a good distance away, she slowed down. She knew what was going to happen. She knew her parents were going to scold her. She knew her parents were going to question her. She knew what would happen. She was ready.

She slowly walked up her driveway. She heard her moms voice inside. Sweet and friendly. Spencer opened the door and walked in, only to find her dad pacing and her mom on the phone. She grunted and walked to her room to pace, herself. She started up the stairs when her mm called her name.

"SPENCER!" She shouted.

"Yeah?" Spencer said turning.

"Honey..." Her mom started. Spencer snorted. "Spencer! I'm just... I don't know how to handle this..." Spencer's mom said quietly.

"Mom..." Spencer started. She knew now. She was ready. To tell. "I have to tell you something."


	10. Who crapped in her Wheaties? (VERYSHORT)

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Mom..." Spencer started. She knew now. She was ready. To tell. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it honey?" Her mother asked, concerned. Just then Melissa breezily came in.

"I'm home." She said with a smirk. Man London really made her a bigger bitch.

"Uh, I kind of need to talk to mom and dad. Alone." Spencer whispered.

"I have to too!" Melissa whined. "I've been gone for 6 months and my hair has now become frizzy! LOOK. AT. THE. FRIZZ." Melissa wailed. Her hair was perfectly sleek and smooth.

"I don't see any." Spencer mumbled. Melissa shrieked.

"I KNEW YOU DIDN'T CARE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I AM DYING! THE WATER PRESSURE THERE IS TOO HIGH! I GOT THE RASH AGAIN!" Melissa shouted. Spencer's mom looked appalled.

"Oh, god! Melisa let me get the ointment!" She said rushing to the stairs, but paused. "Another time, Spence?"She asked. Spencer groaned loudly and left the house slamming the door. She heard Melissa say something.

"Gosh, who crapped in her Wheaties?"

Spencer ran to the end of the road and sat there silently crying.


	11. Hospital?

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Gosh, who crapped in her Wheaties?"

Spencer ran to the end of the road and sat there silently crying.

When Spencer woke up, she didn't know where she was, or why she was here. Spencer sat up and took in her surroundings. She lifted her hand to her face and realized there was a leaf crusted on her cheek. Spencer looked around and the nights memories flooded back to her. Melissa's tantrum, her moms ignorance, and her sleepover with the trees. Spencer shakily stood up as she saw flashlights coming towards her.

"Spencer?" She heard Melissa's whiny voice shout.

"Spencer please?" She heard her mom plead. Maybe she hadn't slept that long after all.

"I'm here." Spencer croaked.

"Oh, THANK GOD!" Melissa shouted. "I CAN FINALLY GET MY FACE WASH READY!"

"Melissa!" Spencer heard her mom scold.

"What! I bought this trip to the spa last week!" Melissa groaned.

"We are talking about your sister here! She might be troubled!" Her mom shouted.

"I can still hear you!" Spencer shouted. As she started to groggily walk over to them.

"Oh." She heard her mom say. Spencer walked over to and past them as she made her way to the house.

"Spencer!" Her mom called.

"Save it." Spencer groaned as she stomped up the stairs. Spencer felt another wave of nausea flood her as she walked into her room. She ran to the toilet as she heard her mom knock on the door.

"Spence?" She called. Spencer grunted in reply. "I'm coming in..." Spencer was leaned over the toilet, relieving her stomach of her lunch.

"What do you want" Spencer groaned.

"Honey, I'm concerned, I'm afraid Ali's death may have affected you more than you are letting on!" Spencer's mom looked at her like she didn't know Spencer.

"Don't be. I'm fine. Or at least as fine as I can be." Spencer said flatly.

"Honey! You are not the girl I raised. Your father and I want our little girl back!" The tears in her mothers eyes thawed Spencer's anger a little.

"I still am. I love you. I am your little girl! I just hit a few rocks and bumps along the way." Spencer said.

"Like what?" Her mother inquired.

"I might be... I am... I'm in a little trouble" Spencer whispered.

"Like what?" Her mother asked.

"I'm-" Spencer started but was interrupted by a loud bang and a bright light blinding her vision.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spencer woke up in an unfamiliar bed. But not a comfy one. And her clothes felt papery, and uncomfortable. She saw a cloudy face hovering over her's.

"Mom?" She whispered.

"Oh! Honey!" Her mom shouted. It hurt her ears.

"Mom...too loud..." Spencer whispered.

"Oh, sorry..." Her mom's face fell.

"Wh-Where am I?" Spencer asked. Spencer's mom bit her lip.

"You're in the hospital." Her mom said.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Well we were in your bathroom and someone threw a brick through the window and it hit you head. Hard." Her mom said. Spencer blinked. Now she knew what the pounding in her head was from. Spencer gasped and threw he hand over her stomach.

"Honey, whats wrong?" Her mom asked.

"Can I talk to a doctor?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, sure.." Her mom said signaling for a doctor. When the doctor came in her mom stepped out.

"You wanted to speak with me? He asked.

"uh yeah... See, when I got hit... I mean... I'm pregnant... Don't tell. But uh.. would this have hurt it, the baby?" Spencer asked shakily.

"Well, uh, I'll have to run some tests, but..." He said trailing off.

"What?" Spencer asked

"It is a possibility, and if it does survive.. It may have some deformities..." He replied. Spencer's face fell.

"I just... it's weird, because.. I already love this baby. I want it. Its my baby I love it.." Spencer said before she started sobbing.

"Hey... It'll be okay."He said putting a comforting hand on her's. "Lets just take the tests and see what happens." Spencer nodded wiping her eyes.

"I just. I feel so attached to it. Is that bad?" Spencer asked.

"No, No..." He answered. "Soo, would you like an ultrasound first?" Spencer nodded.

"I guess. Please, don't tell my mom." Spencer pleaded. He nodded. Spencer tried to get up but instantly felt dizzy and nauseous. She fell back into bed. The doctor pulled over a wheel chair.

"Come on. I'll take you." He said. Spencer smiled and nodded.

While she waited her turn on the machine she called Toby.

"Hey, where are you I called you, and went to your house. What happened?"

"Well, I was in my house, and now I'm at the hospital." Spencer said quietly.

"What?" He shouted. "WHY?"

"I uh, was in my house, and apparently some one threw a...brick? In my window and It hit my head." Spencer answered.

"Oh god. Spence..." He said quietly.

"And... we don't know how the baby is, and if it'll be okay..." Spencer said sobbing.

"Oh god, Spence I'm coming!" Toby said.

"No."

"I'm sorry, but I love you Spence. I'll be there soon." He said and hung up.


	12. The Jenna Thing

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"I uh, was in my house, and apparently some one threw a...brick? In my window and It hit my head." Spencer answered.

"Oh god. Spence..." He said quietly.

"And... we don't know how the baby is, and if it'll be okay..." Spencer said sobbing.

"Oh god, Spence I'm coming!" Toby said.

"No."

"I'm sorry, but I love you Spence. I'll be there soon." He said and hung up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spencer was in the most uncomfortable chair she had ever been in.

"Baby looks fine, but we can't be too sure since it's not that far along." The doctor said. Toby squeezed Spencer's hand.

"It's going to be okay!" Toby said, a huge dopey grin on his face. Spencer let out a shaky laugh and squeezed his hand back.

"The baby's going to be okay..." She said, her grin spreading. The doctor tapped his pen on his clip board.

"Uh, see... We can't be sure..." The doctor said. Spencer looked up her smile fading.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Toby tightened his grip.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, as I said it's too early to tell, all I know is that it's alive, and it seems to be doing well."

"Oh" Spencer said. Toby was gripping the arm of the chair now, so tight his knuckles were white.

"Uh, can we have a moment?" Toby asked. The doctor nodded Once he left Spencer looked at Toby just before he turned away, and saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Toby..." Spencer said. She didn't know what to say.

"I just... it's hard to explain,but I just love it already..." He said. More tears coming.

"I... Toby... I love it too. I just... I can't explain it either." Spencer whispered.

"Spence, if we lose this baby I don't know what I'm going to do.." He said.

" Toby. We won't. This baby will survive. It has you as a father to look forward to." Spencer whispered. Toby looked up at Spencer and took her hand.  
"It has an amazing mother to look forward to." Toby said. Spencer smiled and leaned over towards him.

"But once she meets you she will never want to see another face again." Spencer said before kissing him on the nose.

"I love you.. He said.

"I love you too!"Spencer replied. "Now, can we get out of here! My underwear is chafing and I really neeeeeed to peee." Spencer said. Toby laughed as he picked her up and carried her to the door.

"Destination?" Toby asked.

"Home!" Spencer called as Toby carried her away. When Toby put Spencer down on her porch Spencer grabbed his arm. "Toby. No more lies. We need to tell my parents. Together." Toby nodded.

"okay." he said.

"Now get out of the way my bladder is going to EXPLODE!" Spencer shouted. Spencer ran through the door and into the bathroom. Spencer leaned over to pic up a shirt when she felt a sharp pain. She fell over, clutching her stomach.

"Uhaaaaaa!" Spencer shouted when her elbow hit the floor. The door flew open and Toby came running in.

"Spence? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just fell and hurt my elbow." Spencer said, trying to get up.

"Here, let me help you." Toby said. He grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled her up. "What, are you..." Toby couldn't finish.

"Relax Toby, I just fell." Spencer said, rubbing her elbow.

"Lets get some ice on that." He said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Spencer lay in her bed clutching her extremely swollen arm.

"Toby?" She asked looking around. Toby came in through the door and sat next to her on the bed.

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, I just feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Spencer whispered. Toby leaned down and kissed her.

"Well, now you have." He said. Spencer stared up at him.

"Please don't leave me..." She breathed.

"I won't.." He replied, and lied down next to her.

Spencer wasn't sure how long she had slept, but her elbow had stopped throbbing, and Toby was sound asleep. Spencer got up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her eyes puffy, she was a wreck. Spencer turned sideways and lifted up her shirt to see her belly. I was swollen just a little but there was her baby. Spencer pulled out a dress from her closet and her makeup bag. Spencer went over and kissed Toby's forehead as she left to go take a shower.

When she got out of the shower, Toby wasn't there anymore.

"Toby?" Spencer called. She heard a plate break in the kitchen. "Toby?!" Spencer called out louder.

"Uh, sorry!" Toby called. Spencer let out a sigh.

"It's okay!" She called as she was getting dressed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spencer and Toby were walking down the sidewalk when someone interrupted them.

"Wow, Spencer. I assumed you would've listened to me." A bitchy voice said from behind them. Spencer turned around.

"And what did you tell me?" Spencer asked.

"To say away from Toby." The girl said talking a step towards Spencer.

"I don't remember you ever saying anything to me. Ever. Who are you anyway?" Spencer said.

"The brick. You should've known. Bitch. You should've stayed away from my man." The girl remarked.

"Jenna. I am not yours. I am in love with Spencer and you are the bitch. Spencer lets go." Toby said and pulled Spencer away

Toby. Who was that!?" Spencer asked, as they were walking away.

"My sister. Jenna." Toby said as he pulled Spencer's hurt arm.

"Ow! Toby your hurting me!" Spencer called out. Toby let go and sunk to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." He whimpered. Spencer leaned down next to him.

"Toby..." She said quietly.

"No,it's all because of me! Everything you have going on right now, is because of me!" He shouted.

"No, no no. Toby I love you. You didn't get me in this mess, I got you in it." Spencer pleaded. Toby shook his head. Spencer helped him up and they walked back to Spencer's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Sorry if this chapter is crappy, but I wrote this while watching the season 5 premiere! AmaAzing! And for any misspellings, I was like SUPER excited after watching it and couldn't stop moving, so ya! **_


	13. SHORT- Ready?

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"No,it's all because of me! Everything you have going on right now, is because of me!" He shouted.

"No, no no. Toby I love you. You didn't get me in this mess, I got you in it." Spencer pleaded. Toby shook his head. Spencer helped him up and they walked back to Spencer's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What happened? We haven't heard from you in days! Call me!" The voice mail Hanna left said.

"Oh god! Why were you in the hospital? Call me!" One from Emily said.

"Listen, Spence, I need to talk to you. I told Noel by accident, and uh, Spencer I just want to talk to you! I think you need to talk to me too, so call me." Aria's said.

"Heeeeeey! Paige and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out. Call me!" Maya said.

Spencer deleted them all. She couldn't bring herself to talk to them. She knew they wouldn't want to talk to her once they found out. Spencer called Toby.

"We need to do it, today."

"Okay. I'll be over in 10." He replied.


	14. Lets Go

**PREVIOUSLY-**

Spencer called Toby.

"We need to do it, today."

"Okay. I'll be over in 10." He replied.

"Whats going on?" Spencer's mother asked.

"We need to tell you something." Spencer said slowly.  
"What?" Her father asked.

"Well..." Toby said.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Her father said.

"I-I" Spencer started.

"She's.." Toby said.

"I'm pregnant." Spencer blurted. Her dad stood up. Her mom put her hand on the arm of the chair to steady herself.

"Your what?" Her father asked sternly.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered.

"You!" Her father shouted pointing at Toby.

"Mr. Hastings, I'm sorr-" Toby started, but Spencer's dad cut him of.

"OUT!" He shouted. Spencer jumped up.

"No dad! I love him! He loves me!" She shouted. Spencer glanced over at her mom. Her knuckles were white, from griping the arm too hard.

"Spencer." Her mom said quietly. "I think it's best if you stay at a friends for a while. Pack up. We'll talk later." Spencer grunted and stormed up the stairs Toby close behind. Spencer flung open her door and pulled a bag out from her closet.

"They are such hypocrites.!" Spencer shouted, punching the wall. Toby looked at her and then the bloody wall.

"How?" He asked.

"Melissa. She got pregnant at 15 and they didn't bat an eye!" Spencer shouted, shoving clothes into the bag. Toby put his arm on her shoulder. "What am I going to do?" Spencer wailed as she fell into Toby's arms.

"Don't cry... We'll figure something out..." He whispered.

"Will we?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. You'll stay at my place." Toby said. "Now, lets go." He said and led her out of the house.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

"You can stay here, and I will be right next door." Toby said showing Spencer to her new room.

"Thank you." Spencer said kissing Toby's cheek. "I don't know how to make it up to you."

"Just stay with me, and continue to love me." Toby replied, kissing her nose. "Now make yourself at home!" Spencer put her hand on her stomach.

"I think the baby likes it's new home." Spencer said smiling up at Toby. Toby smiled and put his hand on her belly. "Oh! I think it likes its daddy more!" Spencer said, leaning up and kissing Toby.

"I love you." Toby whispered.

"I love you more." Spencer said.

"I should let you get settled in."Toby said opening the door. Spencer smiled and walked in. "But, it's late so you should get some sleep." Toby said before leaving. Spencer looked around. She really didn't know how to thank Toby, he helped her with so much. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought about Ali in so long. Oh god. Ali would get a kick out of this. Spencer grabbed her bag and opened it. This was Ali's bag. It still smelled lie her. Alison brought this bag when they first went camping.

"_Oh god! Ali we are going camping_ _for a weekend not a month!" Spencer called out to Ali across the street._

"_I know!" Ali said with her signature smirk._

"_Then why are you packing your whole wardrobe?" Spencer asked, bewildered._

"_Why are you packing a dictionary?" Ali asked._

Toby's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Spence?" He said.

"Uh. Yeah?" Spencer said, her head snapping up.

"My mom made dinner, I was wondering if you were hungry.." Toby said.

"Toby." Spencer said getting up. "I'm pregnant. When am I not hungry?" Spencer asked laughing. Toby smiled and took her hand.

"Lets go." He said.

"Lets go." Spencer replied.


	15. Chloroform!

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Toby." Spencer said getting up. "I'm pregnant. When am I not hungry?" Spencer asked laughing. Toby smiled and took her hand.

"Lets go." He said.

"Lets go." Spencer replied.

Spencer sat next to Toby at a quiet table. Toby's mom picked at her meatloaf and Toby's dad made noises at the news paper.

"This is very tasty." Spencer said taking a bite of her meatloaf. Toby's mom's face warmed.

"Really? You think so? It's an original recipe and I wasn't sure.." She said.

"Oh yes. I like it a lot. Most people would think it was too bold for oregano but you showed em'." Spencer said in between bites.

"You noticed the oregano?" Toby's mom asked.

"I don't think it would be the same without it." Spencer said, her mouth full of food. A happy smile was playing on Toby's mom's face as she hummed a tune. Spencer glanced at Toby, only to see his mouth wide open. "Close your mouth Toby, you don't want any flies to get in." Spencer said with a smile. Toby shook his head and shoved some meat in his mouth. When dinner was over Spencer felt like she made an impression. Toby pulled her aside afterward.

"What did you do to my mom?" He asked

"I have a knack for old people. Spencer said. But soon covered her mouth. "I meant adults." Spencer said. Toby laughed.

"You should get some sleep." He said guiding her to her room.

"Toby..." Spencer said before he left her alone in her 'room'.

"Yes?" He said.

"Can you sleep in here with me?" She asked.

"Why? Are you afraid of the dark?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes." Spencer said, putting on her best pouty face. "Please?" She begged.

"Okay, fine. Just let me get ready." Toby said leaving and going to his room. Spencer happily sighed and changed into her pajamas. This could be good. Suddenly Spencer really had to puke, so she ran to the bathroom and did her business. She brushed her teeth and went beck to her temporary home. Luckily Toby wasn't there yet. Spencer sat on the bed and waited for Toby. Spencer's phone buzzed. Who would be calling this late.

"Hello?" Spencer said once she answered.

"I have your boy toy. If you want him back. Get rid of the third wheel." A deep groggy voice said.

"My baby?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Or yourself. Your choice. Meet me in 5 minutes at the lake. Come alone." The voice said before hanging up. Spencer's hand shook as she put her phone down. She put on a coat and ran out the door. She got halfway there when a voice stopped her.

"Spencer?" Aria. Crap.

"Uh.." Spencer said turning around. "I really can't talk.." Spencer said.

"But Spencer! I'm starting to wonder if you even want to be my friend anymore!" Aria called out.

"I do! I just.. I'll call you tomorrow! Toby's in danger and I just.. I have to help." Spencer said. Aria's face paled.

"Let me come." She said.  
"No, they said come alone." Spencer said before turning around and running away. Spencer was almost there when someone came behind her and covered her mouth with a cloth. Spencer felt her limbs grow weak as all of her senses blended. Spencer felt her eyelids droop shut. She tried to speak but all that came out was something that sounded like poop.

"Thats right girlie. Your not going to have a baby." A groggy voice said with faux sweetness.


	16. Short little Ring )

**PREVIOUSLY-** Spencer was almost there when someone came behind her and covered her mouth with a cloth. Spencer felt her limbs grow weak as all of her senses blended. Spencer felt her eyelids droop shut. She tried to speak but all that came out was something that sounded like poop.

"That's right girlie. Your not going to have a baby." A groggy voice said with faux sweetness.

When Spencer woke up she was in a dark room tied to a chair. It looked sort of like, a, Doctor's office? There was a tray of medical supplies and tools. Spencer wiggled, and realized they didn't take her phone. She wiggled and hoped that it would butt dial. She heard a tiny whisper of Toby's voice.

"Spencer! Where are you?" His panicked voice shouted

"HEP! IM TIED UP AND IM SCARED! HELP ME! Help Toby! Go to the lake! I need to save him! I need to save him!" Spencer shouted. Then she heard Toby's voice sa if it was next to her.

"Spencer! Wake up! Your okay, Im okay!"

"Toby?" Spencer said quietly. Spencer woke up in a bed, Toby beside her.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked. Spencer shook her head.

"I remember getting a call and then going to find you." Spencer said.

"That's right. I found you on the ground by the lake. You were mumbling about how I was in danger. So I picked you up and brought you home." Toby said holding Spencer's hand. Spencer sat u and hugged him.

"I want to ask you a question, and it might sound... weird and maybe even crazy.. but.." Spencer started but Toby cut her off. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Spencer, Will you marry me?" He asked. Spencer blinked, and then nodded.

"Yes.." She said, leaning down and kissing Toby. Toby pulled away and opened the box he had pulled out of his pocket. It was a ring. "Oh, Toby. I can't accept that." Spencer said.

"Yes you will." Toby said, sliding the ring on her finger. Spencer hugged Toby tight. And before she knew it she was asleep in his arms.


	17. Slips and the Coward

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Spencer, Will you marry me?" He asked. Spencer blinked, and then nodded.

"Yes.." She said, leaning down and kissing Toby. Toby pulled away and opened the box he had pulled out of his pocket. It was a ring. "Oh, Toby. I can't accept that." Spencer said.

"Yes you will." Toby said, sliding the ring on her finger. Spencer hugged Toby tight. And before she knew it she was asleep in his arms.

Spencer woke up and the events of last night flooded her mind. She looked over and saw Toby sleeping. Would it be weird to watch him. Spencer felt a wiggle in her stomach and smiled. She put her hand on it and just felt the vibrations of the life forming in her.

"Spence? You awake?" Toby said sleepily.

"Yeah. The baby is too." Spencer said smiling. She still couldn't get over the feeling of this baby, her baby, inside of her. She wanted to have this feeling forever. Toby smiled and grabbed her hand.

"This is our new life." He said. "But somethings haven't changed. Come on. School."

"UGH!" Spencer groaned. "Can't I skip?" Spencer asked. Toby shook his head.

"I don't think soo.." Toby replied.

"Please? Daddy?" Spencer pleaded.

""Uh! Fine!" Toby said throwing his arms in the air. "But tomorrow, your going." He said.

"Yes daddy." Spencer said, throwing her arms around him.

"I can't get mad at you." Toby said kissing her nose.

"I love you" Spencer replied.

"I love you more." He said, kissing Spencer

"Not possible." Spencer said and then slapped his butt. "Go to school!" She playfully said.

"It won't be any fun without you." Toby said frowning.

"Really?" Spencer said, fake sympathy on her face. "GOOD. School isn't supposed to be fun. Now you are going to be late." Spencer said.

"I'll miss you." Toby said.

"You better." Spencer said kissing him, and then pushing him out of the room. "Bye!" Spencer sighed and sat on her bed. She contemplated texting Aria, to update her on the latest, but she knew how Aria felt about her right now. Aw screw it.

**Hey, uh.. I know I've been distant lately, but do you want to skip? I know this great place to shop and I would love it if you would come. I feel as though we had a disconnect and I would like to change that. I also have news! But yeah, would you?**

She wrote. She hoped Aria would respond. A few minutes later her phone chimed. It was Toby. He wanted to know how she was doing. He just left like, 5 minutes ago, is that enough time to die? Obviously she was doing fine. He phone lit up. Aria? Her mind questioned. She looked at her phone and let out an exasperated sigh. It was an ad from one of the apps she got. Spencer groaned and threw her phone across the bed. Spencer got up and walked to the bathroom. When Spencer turned on the faucet to splash water on her face she shrieked as she backed away. On the mirror written I n the fog was four very clear words.

_I WARNED YOU BITCH._

Spencer shook her head and wiped it off but when she looked in the mirror her face was pale and her eyes glistened. Spencer took a rag and scrubbed her face. When Spencer walked out of the bathroom her face was red, tender, and sore. She sat on her bed and looked at her phone. She sighed and flopped it onto the slowly walked to the bathroom and cautiously opened the shower curtain. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw nothing. Spencer took off her clothes and turned the water on. Spencer looked at her swollen stomach and thought about how easy life would be if she had never gotten pregnant. Spencer instantly felt guilty. How could she think that? This baby was her new life. Spencer got into the shower and just stood there, letting the scorning hot water hit her back. Spencer grabbed the shampoo and went to pour some in her hand when the bottle slipped. Spencer bent down to pick it up when her knee wobbled and she fell. Spencer felt warm flood her mouth as she opened it. Red swirled into the water as Spencer realized she bit straight through her tongue. Spencer tried to lift herself up but when she put weight on her wrist, she felt white hot pain shoot through her arm.

Spencer groaned as she pulled herself up using the towel rack. She pulled on a beach dress and pulled her hair into a ponytail. When Spencer looked at her wrist she saw it was swollen. Spencer tried to walk across the room, but her ankle would not let her. Spencer hopped out of the door and into her car. She drove to the hospital and tried to get out of her car. First Spencer's head hit the roof of her car, then she almost fell, and then she almost had it when she dropped her keys under the car. She was wriggling and wincing from the pin trying to get them when a voice stopped her.

"Here, let me help.". Spencer looked up and hit her head again.

"Thanks." Spencer said trying to lift herself out of the car as the young boy held out his hand with the key in it. He looked at Spencer and his smile faltered.

"Oh god you're her for an injury! Here let me help!" He panicked as her shuffled around and helped Spencer into a wheel chair.

"Your new?" Spencer asked, smirking.

"Uh, yeah. The names Alex." He said, reaching his hand out. And then recoiling. And the he bit his lip and paced.

"May I see a doctor, Alex?" Spencer asked. Alex lifted his head up and blinked.

"Oh yeah!" He said. "I forgot." He said blushing as he wheeled Spencer to the doctors quarters.

"What do we have here?" An old man holding a clipboard asked. "Spencer Hastings. You again.." Spencer laughed dryly.

"Yup. I have really bad luck." Spencer said, clutching her wrist.

"Just give me a few short minutes, please, make yourself at... home." He said as he left. A few seconds later Toby burst through the door.

"Oh god Spencer!" He shouted rushing over to her. Spencer smiled weakly.

"Hey.." Spencer said, lowering her eyes.

"I've been trying to call you. I got home and you weren't there and I got scared. I saw your phone and I thought the worst." Toby said holding her hand.

"I'm fine." Spencer said, trying to laugh. "Just fell in the shower." Spencer said, wincing with every word she said.

"Oh god! Spencer why are your teeth all red?" Toby asked, his eyes sad.

"I bit through my tongue.." Spencer said brushing off his question.

"Oh god. I was worried sick.." Toby said, his eyes glistening.

"Oh. Toby don't worry. I'm fine!" Spencer tried to convince him.

"I wish you wouldn't keep saying that before you get hurt." Toby said, kissing her nose.

"Ok." Spencer said, kissing his lips. Spencer heard someone clear their throat. Alex. "Oh hi!" Spencer said looking caught.

"The doctor just wanted to let you know he'll be a little late. Uh.. Close family, only." He said, looking at Toby with a scowl on his face.

"I'm her Fiance." Toby said, puffing out his chest. Alex cowered a little.

"Oh." He said before he left. Spencer tried not to smile, but a laugh escaped her lips.


	18. I'm sorry

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"Spencer, Will you marry me?" He asked. Spencer blinked, and then nodded.

"Yes.." She said

"Ok." Spencer said, kissing his lips. Spencer heard someone clear their throat. Alex. "Oh hi!" Spencer said looking caught.

"The doctor just wanted to let you know he'll be a little late. Uh.. Close family, only." He said, looking at Toby with a scowl on his face.

"I'm her Fiance." Toby said, puffing out his chest. Alex cowered a little.

"Oh." He said before he left. Spencer tried not to smile, but a laugh escaped her lips.

"A wrist brace, a cast, some pills, and crutches." Toby said reading a list the doctor gave him.

"Thats a lot." Spencer whined.

"Well, you want to feel better don't you?" He asked.

"OKAY!" The doctor said too loudly (as always) Spencer looked up as she grabbed Toby's hand.

"Yes?" She said.

"The baby wasn't harmed at all." He said as Spencer let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Oh thank god!" She exclaimed. When she noticed Toby was being quiet she looked at him. He had a huge smile on his face, but a single tear Spencer smiled and kissed his nose.

"You are alright to leave, but let Alex escort you." The doctor said, filling out paperwork. Spencer sighed and tried to lift herself out of the wheel chair. Fail. Toby helped her up and gave her a tight hug as Alex came in with the crutches.

"Here let me get the car." Toby said, leaving the room.

"Sooo." Alex said as he was helping Spencer with the crutches.

"Yep." Spencer said looking at the ceiling.

"You're getting married?" He asked.

"Yes. Spencer said smiling.

"And having a baby?" Alex asked, skeptical. Spencer nodded. "And you're in high school?"

"Yes." Spencer said adjusting her dress.

"Wow. Your parents must be proud." He said as the crutches clicked into place.

"Thrilled." Spencer said sarcastically.

"mmhhmm." Alex said.

"Do you have a problem?"Spencer asked agitated.

"I just know you have, excuse me, had a lot going for you." Alex said puling out a cast mold.

"And how do you know that?" Spencer asked, her eyebrows creasing.

"God! Spencer Hastings wins again! Your an A+ student! I heard Harvard wanted you! But once this leaks you are going to be nothing!" Alex shouted. Spencer blinked.

"Okay... My business is exactly that. My business! If you have a complaint, put it in the box. It can go right next to my parents. Because god knows they feel the same way. They can't even look at me! You know, they kicked me out? Yeah, I already lost everything! My best friend died a year ago! So yeah that was a slam dunk!" Spencer shouted. Alex blinked.

"I'm so-" He started but Spencer cut him off.

"I'm so sorry that I finally found a place where I can be happy. I am sorry that I have a baby growing in my stomach and I am sorry that I love my fiance. I am so sorry that you feel I am worthless. But I know I'm not. I love this baby and I will be it's mother and I will bring a life into this world. I am sooo sorry that I don't fit your standards but I don't care."Spencer said menacingly. Spencer heard clapping in the door way and saw Toby. Spencer smiled as she hobbled over towards him and kissed him.

"I'm not sorry." Spencer whispered in his ear.


	19. It's a secret

**PREVIOUSLY-**

Spencer heard clapping in the door way and saw Toby. Spencer smiled as she hobbled over towards him and kissed him.

"I'm not sorry." Spencer whispered in his ear.

Spencer shifted in her seat as the car she was sitting in passed a speed bump.

"Ughhh!" Spencer let out as her ankle hit the door.

"We're almost there." Toby said. Spencer pulled her bag onto her lap and checked her phone. Still nothing from Aria.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Spencer asked, putting her phone away.

"Who?" Toby asked.

"Aria." Spencer said shoving her bag below the seat.

"Why would she be?" Toby asked, turning a corner.

"Because, I kinda froze her out." Spencer said playing with her wrist brace.

"Well that's understandable." Toby said pulling into school.

"Her being mad?" Spencer asked.

"No, you being a freezer."Toby said, unbuckling his seat belt. Spencer hit his arm.

"I am NOT a freezer!" Spencer said.

"I know that." Toby said laughing.

"Okay, Yoda. Can we just get into school?" Spencer asked opening the door.

"Not until..." Toby said grabbing her arm.

"Until what?" Spencer asked.

"Until this." Toby said kissing Spencer.

"That was worth waiting for." Spencer whispered, hobbling out of the car.

"Was it?" Toby asked, rushing out of the car to help her.

"I'd rather..." Spencer said before kissing him.

"Me too." He said slowly putting her back into the car. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck. Spencer heard someone clear their throat as Toby's head shot up and hit the roof of the car.

"Mr. Cavanaugh? Mrs. Hastings?" The principal was standing outside of the car.

"Uh, yes..." Spencer said looking down.

"Well I haven't seen you lately.." He said. Toby moved over and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling that well." Spencer said.

""_And Toby...?" The principal said taking a tiny step forward._

"_Well we should go, first period starts soon, and I don't want to be late." Spencer said walking away._

"_So I am just going to say I am starting a new dieting program at the school for over-weight students." The Principal said. Spencer stopped._

"_Over-weight? Spencer asked while clenching and un-clenching her hand._

"_I couldn't help but notice your sudden weight gain." The Principal said._

"_And where do you feel you have the right to comment." Toby said stepping forward._

"_No where." The principal said playing with his pocket watch._

"_Well then we will be going." Spencer said._

"_No. I don't think you will. Jenna sent me out. You will not disobey." The principal said lunging towards Spencer. "Stay Away. Unless you want your little 'precious' to get hurt." The principal snarled holding onto Spencer's leg._

"Well I haven't seen you lately.." The principal said.

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling that well." Spencer said.

"Aw. That's a shame. You should get to class?" The principal said with fake sympathy.

"Yeah." Spencer said pulling Toby behind her as she left.

"Be sure to check out the reading list!" He called out. Spencer looked at him.

"Yeah. I will." Spencer said with a forced smile.

"Be sure to read my favorite, Jenna's Revenge." The principal said with a creepy smile. Spencer's heart stopped.

"Toby lets go." Spencer said pulling him along.

"What?" He asked dragging his feet.

"Just go!" Spencer snarled.

"Okay!" Toby said. Spencer pulled him into the building and dragged him into a closet.

"They- Jenna and her _minions_- are trying to kill me! They want to get rid of me! They want me out of your life. She wants me dead. But I love you. And I love this baby... And they are not going to succeed!" Spencer said.

"What?" Toby asked skeptically

"It's true Toby!" Spencer pleaded.

"I just think your a little paranoid since the brick. Spencer calm down." Toby said sitting Spencer down.

"No Toby, don't you get it?! She's doing this!" Spencer shouted standing up.

"Spencer. She's my sister." Toby said, pacing around the cramped room.

"And she is a BITCH with major issues." Spencer said yanking at her hair.

"And she is my sister and I have to at least give her the benefit of the doubt." Toby said sinking to the ground.

" So she gets the benefit of the doubt." Spencer said slowly.

"She's my Sister." Toby said.

"But I am your fiance. Yet I don't get the benefit. I am carrying your baby!" Spencer shouted. Toby looked up.

"No your not." He said getting up.

"What?" Spencer whispered.

"That is not my child. That is a disgrace." Toby said walking towards Spencer.

"What? I thought... I thought you loved me." Spencer said backing away.

"I did." Toby said.

"And you lied about loving my baby?" Spencer asked.

"It was all part of the plan." Toby said taking a step forward.

"What plan?" Spencer asked, her voice shaking. Toby laughed and shook his head.

"Well if you knew... It wouldn't be a secret." Toby said before putting his hands on Spencer's neck.

"To...by..." Spencer whispered before choking the life out of her.


	20. GROUP HUG

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"What plan?" Spencer asked, her voice shaking. Toby laughed and shook his head.

"Well if you knew... It wouldn't be a secret." Toby said before putting his hands on Spencer's neck.

"To...by..." Spencer whispered before choking the life out of her.

Spencer's eyes shot open."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Spencer screamed as she jumped up. She heard Toby's voice next.

"Spence? Spence? Whats wrong?" Toby's worried voice asked.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." Spencer said.

"What was it about?" Toby asked.

"Just something that couldn't possibly be true." Spencer said smiling. Spencer rolled over in the bed and fell off. "UMPH"

"God Spence! Your too clumsy!"Toby said pulling her up.

"I know." Spencer said walking to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked.

"School today." Spencer sad as she looked through her clothes. " What says I'm pregnant and ready to learn?"

"Spencer!" Toby said laughing.

"Serious." Spencer said playfully punching Toby.

"Okay fine." Toby said getting up and looking at Spencer's clothes. "This one." He said handing her a dress.

"This is too small." Spencer whined.

"so?" Toby asked.

"They'll see my baby bump!" Spencer groaned.

"Pregnant and ready to learn." Toby said shoving the dress at her.

"Shut up!" Spencer groaned.

"Want me to help you into it?" Toby asked, smirking,

"I'd like that." Spencer said, handing him the dress. Spencer's phone chimed. It was Aria.

"Who is it?" Toby asked.

"Aria." Spencer said.

"What did she say?" Toby asked.

"She wants to go the the mall." Spencer said smiling.

"Well you can go after school." Toby said, pulling the dress over Spencer's head.

"But!" Spencer said, adjusting the scarf.

"But nothing. Lets go to school." Toby said, guiding Spencer out of the house.

"I don't wanna!" Spencer cried out as she got into the car,

When Spencer got to first period everything was seemingly normal. Spencer smiled and waved. Waves and smiles were returned.

"Spencer. Do you have your test, completed?" The teacher asked.

"Yes." Spencer said pulling a white paper out of her folder.

"Hmm." The teacher said collecting it. Spencer pulled a few more pieces.

"I also have my make-up work, and the extra-credit." Spencer said holding them out.

"Thank you Mrs. Hastings." The teacher said, trying not to sound annoyed.

During lunch Toby was called to the office, so Spencer got to sit with Aria and the crew.

"SPENCER!" Maya shouted and jumped up placing Spence in an embrace.

"It's good to see you too." Spencer sqeaked.

"Oh. Sorry." Maya said letting go. Spencer laughed. Emily got up next.

"Can I hug you?" She whispered. Spencer nodded. Emily grabbed Spencer in a hug. When Emily let go, Hanna rushed over and squeezed Spencer.

"Hanna. You are going to squeeze my poop out." Spencer squealed.

"I don't care." Hanna said. Hanna let go and sat back beside Caleb. He gave a curt nod. Spencer smiled. Next Aria got up.

"Spencer..."

"I'm sorry!" Spencer blurted.

"I'm not mad at you. I just didn't understand." Aria said grabbing Spencer's hand. "I'm here for you." She whispered. Spencer let go of her hand and hugged her. Maya got up and joined. Emily followed. So did Paige. Soon Hanna, Caleb, and Noel were hugging too.


	21. Stop the Car

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"I'm not mad at you. I just didn't understand." Aria said grabbing Spencer's hand. "I'm here for you." She whispered. Spencer let go of her hand and hugged her. Maya got up and joined. Emily followed. So did Paige. Soon Hanna, Caleb, and Noel were hugging too.

"What?!" Aria asked laughing. Spencer covered her mouth to keep from spitting as she laughed.

"Yeah." Maya said taking a bite of a celery stick.

"Oh god." Caleb said drinking his chocolate milk. Spencer looked at her phone.

"Uh. I have to go." Spencer said frowning.

"No!"Maya shouted.

"Sorry." Spencer said gathering her trash.

"Why?" Hanna whined holding on to Spencer's arm.

"Doctors appointment." Spencer said grabbing her bag.

"I'll drive?" Emily tried.

"Toby's waiting outside. See you guys after?" Spencer said, or asked..

"Call us?" Aria asked.

"Definitely." Spencer said leaving.

When Spencer got into the car Toby leaned over and kissed her. Spencer pulled her seat belt on and played around with her scarf.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Maybe." Spencer whispered.

"Come on." Toby said grabbing her hand.

"I'm scared." Spencer whispered.

"Don't be. It'll all be okay. I promise." Toby said. Spencer nodded.

"Lets go." She said, looking ahead.

The car ride was long and Spencer really had to pee. Factor that in, and the fact that she was Pregnant with a capital P, It was not a happy car ride.

"I have to pee!" Spencer shouted.

"We're almost there." Toby said.

"Stop the car." Spencer said.

"We're almost there." Toby said.

"Stop The CAR!" Spencer shouted.

"Spencer." Toby said.

"Stop the car." Spencer said grabbing the wheel.

"Spencer! Okay." Toby exclaimed pulling over.

"Thank you." Spencer said before getting out and wandering into the woods.

"Spence?" She heard Toby call from inside of the car.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**Sorry this is short, but I'm not sure what to do next so... What should I do? help me!**


	22. It's a (LEFTYA HANGING!)

**PREVIOUSLY-**

The car ride was long and Spencer really had to pee. Factor that in, and the fact that she was Pregnant with a capital P, It was not a happy car ride.

"Stop the car." Spencer said grabbing the wheel.

"Spencer! Okay." Toby exclaimed pulling over.

"Thank you." Spencer said before getting out and wandering into the woods.

"Spence?" She heard Toby call from inside of the car.

"Are you happy now?" Toby asked getting back onto the road.

"Yes." Spencer said, bucking her seat belt.

"You're insane." Toby said.

"No. I'm pregnant." Spencer said.

"Same thing." Toby said, pulling into the office.

"Woah. That was fast." Spencer said grabbing her bag.

"I told you." Toby said, getting out and pulling Spencer's door open.

" So whats going to happen after this place?" Spencer asked, grabbing Toby's hand.

"I'll drive you to school. Then we'll go home and sleep." Toby said pushing Spencer through the doors.

"Nooo! Spencer said laughing as she walked over to the desk. Toby singed her in as she looked around. A bunch of pregnant women. A bunch. Women. Spencer turned back around.

"Come on" Toby said.

"Can we wait outside?" Spencer asked backing away.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Because. Their scary." Spencer said quietly.

"Come on." Toby said, dragging her to the chair. Spencer put her hands in her lap and hung her head low.

"Mmhurhm" Spencer said quietly.

"What?" Toby asked.

"Mmmmmmmhurrr!" Spencer said.

"What?" Toby asked. He lifted her chin up with his hand. "Why are you afraid?" Toby asked.

"They're grown. I'm only 16." Spencer said trying to break away from Toby.

"The Spencer I know would never be afraid of a bunch of old feisty preggo's." Toby said holding her face.

"Easy for you to say. Your not the one with her hormones extremely high." Spencer said trying t get free from Toby's grasp.

"With you, they are." Toby said, kissing her nose.

"No." Spencer said. Closing her eyes Spencer pushed Toby. He didn't even move.

"I" Toby said.

"No." Spencer muttered.

"Love." Toby said.

"Nooo" Spencer whispered.

"You." Toby said.

"No." Spencer said smiling. Toby kissed her nose. Spencer shook her head. Toby kissed her again just as the doctor opened the door.

"Spencer Has- Hastingsss." The doctor said clicking her tongue. Toby pulled away and put his hands in his lap.

"Hello..." Spencer said smiling.

"Its time." She said. Spencer got up and pulled Toby up. She slapped his arm as she followed the doctor. "And you two are here for?" The doctor said or asked or... who knows?

"Ultra sound." Spencer said pulling out her phone.

"Mhmmhhhhm." The doctor said. "Then I guess your here to see Dr. Conners." She said.

"Yep." Spencer said.

"Right this way."

– – – MUC

"This may tickle.' The doctor said, putting a blue gel on Spencer's stomach. She squealed.

"It's cold!" Spencer squealed.

"I know." He said.

"How many weeks am I? I just never knew." Spencer said.

"15. 3 months." The doctor said writing down on his pad.

"When will I be able to tell the gender?" Toby asked.

"Soon. Or... Now?" The doctor said moving around his 'magic wand'. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand."Its a..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Pretty Fat Liars 100

**PREVIOUSLY-**

"When will I be able to tell the gender?" Toby asked.

"Soon. Or... Now?" The doctor said moving around his 'magic wand'. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand."Its a..."

'

'

"...Girl." The doctor said. Spencer sighed as Toby looked at Spencer with a big dopey grin playing on his lips.

"This is going to be great." Spencer said as she dragged her finger through the blue goo on her stomach.

"Yeas it is." Toby said, kissing her nose.

"Oh. Let me wipe that off." The doctor said dropping his clip board. That's not the one he was writing in for this session. Spencer glanced at the name and gasped.

_VERONICA HASTINGS: ROOM 104B_

_BROUGHT IN FOR HEART ATTACK_

_SEVRAL ARRTERIES HAVE BEEN BLOCKED_

_SEEMS TO BE A CHEMI-_

The doctor picked up his clip board and then dropped his pen. Spencer shakily got up and picked it up.

"Um. I want to ask you a question.." Spencer said quietly.

"Anything." He said filing papers.

"If someones.. parent. Says... Has a heart attack. Would the child be notified?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. Unless the parent says not to.

"Oh." Spencer said. "Well I have to go." Spencer says. Grabbing Toby's arm she stormed out of the door.

"Whats wrong?" Toby asked. Spencer stopped. Light bulb!

"Crap!" Spencer exclaimed.

"What?" Toby asked.

"I left my purse!" Spencer said.

"I'll get it." Toby said.

"Thanks! I'll be in the bathroom!" Spencer said walking into the bathroom. Toby left to go get the purse while Spencer sneaked out of the bathroom.

"104B 104B 104B 104B104 B104B 104B 104B 104B" Spencer muttered over and over.

"Here!" Spencer exclaimed. Room 104B. Spencer opened the door. Her mom was there. She was lying in the bed, she looked so frail. Spencer sighed as a tear escaped her eye. Suddenly Spencer gasped when someone pulled her to the side.

"Wha- oh... Toby!" Spencer said, relieved. "You gave me a heart attack!" Spencer shouted as she punched his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked.

"Thats my mom." Spencer whispered. Toby blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"I saw it on the clip board when he dropped it." Spencer said.

"Oh god." Toby muttered.

"I'm going in." Spencer said. Spencer turned around and put her hand on the door nob. She pushed on it gently as it opened. He mom's heart monitor was beeping at a normal rate.

"Mom?" Spencer whispered.

"Spencer?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah... It's me." Spencer said taking cautious steps forward.

"Ohh Sweetie!" Her mom exclaimed. Spencer ran over and hugged her mom.

"I'm sorry we kicked you out." Her mom whispered.

"Its okay.." Spencer soothed.

"You still have the baby?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, it's a girl."Spencer said. Spencer's mom lifted her hand and hesitated over Spencer's stomach. Spencer nodded. Her mom put her hand on Spencer's baby bump.

"A girl?" Her mom whispered. Spencer nodded. Just then Spencer's father burst through the door.

"Spencer!" He shouted, enraged. "Spencer's mom pulled her hand away.

"Daddy?" Spencer whispered.

"What are you doing here?!" He half asked half demanded.

"She...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Spencer shouted.

"You are no longer a part of this family. Thats why." Her father said, looking like a lobster.

"Whether you want to believe it or not I am still your daughter. And I deserve to see my mother when she has a heart attack!" Spencer shouted. Spencer's dad marched over and slapped her so hard she fell down. Spencer held her hand to her face as she stumbled up. Spencer's dad backed away and pointed out of the door.

"Leave." He whispered. Spencer ran out of the door holding her face as a deluge of tears covered her face. Spencer kept running until she ran into a warm body.

"Spencer?" Alex's voice rung over Spencer's sobs. Spencer's sobs shook her as she clung to Alex. "What happened?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Spencer whispered, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"You were just crying. Whats wrong?" He asked. Spencer clung her hand to her cheek. Alex gently grabbed her hand and pulled it off of her face."Ooo." he said.

"I fell and is my face on the wall." Spencer said.

"And the wall is shaped like a hand?" Alex asked, skeptical.

"I have to go." Spencer said pushing past him.

"Did Toby do that?" He asked as Spencer was leaving. Spencer stopped.

"No." Spencer said, clutching her hand to her face.

"Then who? Spencer talk to me.." Alex said.

"So you can insult me?" Spencer said.

"No. I'm sorry. I just want to be your friend." Alex asked.

"Okay.." Spencer said, walking towards him.

"So who did it." He said.

"My dad." Spencer whispered.

"Here?" Alex asked.

"I went to see my mom. No one told me she was even here. My dad came in and threw a tantrum." Spencer said looking at the floor.

"Oh god.." Alex said.

"Now, I wasn't kidding when I said I had to go, so... Here is my number call me tomorrow and we can do... friendly things." Spencer said, wincing when she smiled.

"Okay." Alex said.

Spencer walked to her car in silence. Her hand still clutched to her face.

"Heyy. What happened?" Toby said as he jumped up and walked towards her.

:Nothing. Where did you go?" She asked.

"Your dad told me you and him were going to work things out. He told me to leave." Toby said opening Spencer's door. Spencer climbed in clumsily not taking her hand off of her face.

"Oh." Spencer said.

"Why is your hand clutched to your face?" Toby asked.

"Nothing." Spencer said.

"Spence."

"No. We need to get home in time for my favorite TV show! It's hundredth episode is airing tonight." Spencer said.

"What show?" Toby asked.

"Pretty Fat Liars." Spencer said.


End file.
